


Effortless

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a nutshell, Viktor seducing Flik, and succeeding. All dialog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effortless

"Sorry you had to see us like this, Nanami."

"I've never seen two men kiss before."

"You didn't have to scream so loud, either, you stupid brat!"

Clunk- "Shut the hell up, Viktor!"

"Ow. That's a waste of good food, you know!"

"Is it raining outside?"

"Sure is. Now why don't you take that scrawny ass of yours elsewhere, Nanami. Flik and I have things to do."

"Who're you calling scrawny?! I swear, when Riou gets back, I'll-"

"Okay, okay, you're some sparkling little princess that brings all the guys to the yard, all right. Get lost."

"Jerk."

"She's right, you know."

"Bah, can it."

"Can you hear the rain, Viktor? It's really coming down."

"Geez, no wonder thay call you Lightning- suddenly you're obsessed with weather. Doesn't bother me, though; you tend to be more active while it's raining, if you know what I mean."

"If you don't want me to shove Odessa into your gut you'll get your hands the hell off of me this instant!"

"Not in the mood?"

"No."

"Liar." 

"You're still touching me."

"And you can't protest for shit."

"I'll use my Lightning Rune right where the sun doesn't shine if you don't get off of me."

"Why so quick to get out of the mood? And in your favorite weather?"

"I don't have to have sex with you if I don't want to."

"Yes you do. Or is this a mope over Odessa kinda day?"

"You're STILL touching me."

"And that's not all I'm going to do."

"You never grow out of pissing people off, do you?

"Nope."

"I'm this close to making you bleed."

"Need some empathy since it's your time of the month?"

"God, Viktor, anything would be better than hearing your voice right now."

"You should be seeing stars by now. This is right where we belong."

"How did I wind up naked??"

"Really, Flik, you complain so much that you didn't even notice me removing your clothes. I worry for you sometimes."

"The storm's really picking up."

"That's not the only thing."

"Lord Riou will be back from Kuskus soon, especially since he has the blinking mirror now."

"Good, he owes me a beer."

"So, you're really not worried that someone else might catch us like this?'

"What are you- some kind of shy little teenage girl?"

"Ahh!"

\---

"The rain finally stopped. I can see the sky, now."

"That's nice, Flik, but you'll want to put your pants on now. Lord Riou's standing outside the door. It's nice out now, so he thinks we should go scouting the area, or something."

"Don't think you're getting a repeat of this tonight."

"Bah, I couldn't have worn you out already."

"I'm this close to sending your fat ass flying out this window!"

"Then do it, Blue Boy, before the century's over. You haven't followed through on any of your other threats."

[ E N D ]


End file.
